


Under a spell

by Depressedhoe



Category: BnHA
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mind Control, Quirk Control, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedhoe/pseuds/Depressedhoe
Relationships: Shinsou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Under a spell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tales_of_Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_of_Fae/gifts).



Shinsous long fingers were treading through your hair, separating the locks and detangling the strands. Idly moving his hand, steady and casual, as if he was simply finding an activity to keep himself preoccupied. No one would be the wiser if they saw the bland expression upon his face that you were neatly tucked between his legs, your hands and mouth working overtime along his length. The choked sounds and gags getting nothing but a raised eyebrow from the man above you. "You know kitten....you really should be better at this by now." he drawled out. Your eyes watering at the burn you felt in your jaw. You had been trying so hard to please him. Yet he still held the air that he was less than impressed with your efforts. 

"Why don't you just give up hmm? Let me teach you how it's done?" his question ending with a little chuckle. He knew that it would end up this way, but he allowed you to try regardless. The way you had pouted up at him, begging him to let you do this all on your own. You wanted nothing more than to please him and have him fall apart for you, as you had done for him so many times before. His hand going still as he awaited your answer. The fingers that had been so gently brushing your hair before now gripped tightly at the roots, the small nod you gave all the answer he needed. You could see the muscles in his forearm flexing and twitching as he roughly pushed and pulled your head. Setting the pace and leaving you to give in to his whims. The tip of his cock ramming into the back of your throat as you clenched his thighs. You had experienced this enough to know how to take sharp breaths between his thrusts. 

"There you go, baby girl. See this isn't so hard now is it? Be sure to hollow out those cute cheeks for me yea?" Of course, you obeyed. Sucking in harder and flattening your tongue along the underside of him. Finding it so much easier to follow his orders rather than remember everything he liked on your own. The way he had seemingly trained you to be his sweet pet came so naturally to you at this point. Finally, you could feel the small pulses in his cock, the sign that the was getting close. Tears streaming down your cheeks as you kept your jaw locked in place, only for him to slip completely from your mouth. A deep snicker rumbling from his chest at the whines of protest coming from you. "Now now kitten. If you want my cum that badly you're going to have to do a better job earning it."

"Lay down for me and stop being a brat." Your body moving into position without a second thought. Knowing that if you behave you'll not only be rewarded with the sounds coming from him but the ache between your own legs being taken care of. Shin taking care to run his cock along your folds, collecting the slick warmth there to ease his descent into you. The stretch never failing to make your back arch off the bed as you pant out. His cock pushing against your walls, almost overwhelming in how full you felt. His pace starting off slow and languid, a courtesy so that you can adjust. It only lasts for a few moments though. As soon as he feels you clamping down around him the snap of his hips grows brutal in speed.

His hands gripping around your hips hard enough to leave small marks that would take days to fade. Bruises forming along your thighs at his harsh thrusts. A never-ending pattern that formed along your skin each time he took you in this way. But you always left marks of your own in the form of scratches on his back and bite marks along his shoulders. Both of you wearing the signs with pride in the following days. Knowing that no one else could leave the other in such a state. His voice whispering beside your ear as you finish crying out from the first climax that evening. "Do you have any idea just what you do to me?" The small shake of your head met with a snarl. Shinsou repeating the question, he expects you to answer, actually answer him. You manage to gasp out a "No sir" before your mind goes blank.

His quirk taking over as he continues to drilling into you. "You are wreaking me, kitten." The confession falling from his lips. "You are completely making a wreck of me and can't see it." Releasing his hold over your mind, he quickly sets to working his fingers over your clit. Stars bursting behind your fluttering eyelids as you topple over the edge once again. Shin following directly behind you, painting the inside of you white. The two of you still connected as you fought to catch your breath. A hiss escaping you as he pulled him free and plopped beside you. Large arms wrapping around your waist as you are pulled into his chest. Nuzzling your face there for a moment, basking in the afterglow. He would pick you up and carry you off the bathroom to get cleaned up, that you knew. What you didn't know was he was still debating on telling you those same words from before. To finally speak them out loud for you to not only hear but remember after the fact. The decision could wait he decides. For now he'll just enjoy where the two of you are now.


End file.
